edenfallfandomcom-20200214-history
The Days of Rule
Q'Alar's three kingdoms of the Ai, Ue, and En chronologically documented their history of dominion through a Declaration of Rule, in which a coronated ruler would title his forthcoming reign, such as to give the commonfolk an idea of what sort of leader they intend to be, and the future they invision bringing; in actuality, it is more of a political tactic as well as a means of solidifying even a lackluster king's royal life into the history of the kingdom. 'Ai'Qalan Rule' (In chronological order) 'The First Days ' Declared by King Gabriel Andalin, the first coronated ruler of Ai'Qala, marked the beginning of the Ai'Qalan Kingdom following the annexed rule of his father Andalin Raine, known as The Eye of the Rainlands, into the lower continent. 'The Days of Enlightenment' Declared by King Isram Andalin were a very peaceful and euphoric time in the early kingdom, during which Isram, known as The Philosopher's King, would often walk the very dirts of his country, sometimes as far south as possible, to help his people develop a similar importance to the idea of philosophical enlightenment, and to open their minds to others and the world around them, pursuing more than just the daily routines most were used to. While many saw him as a kind and caring man, many did not agree with his teachings or the fact that this is how he chose to spend his kingship. More than anything, his rule turned him into an icon of hope for the kingdom of Ai'Qala, showing himself to be a dedicated, truthful, fair man, and reinforcing the popularity of the Andalin family's rule. 'The Days of Discovery' D'eclared by King Olhien Andalin I are an extension of the efforts of his father Isram, who taught him and his brother Alhien the skills of deep learning, critical thinking, and the importance of self-enlightenment and the pursuit of knowledge. Olhien took this a step further than his father by choosing to explore the neighboring continents of Ue'Qala and En'Qala, hoping to discover more fertile lands that could possibly hold knowledge of the past. The unprecedented entrance to Ue'Qala caused the unhospitable natives and ruling faction to war with them for years, finally throwing them from their continent and, further, by bringing war to their doorstep. Olhien was ultimately killed in battle alongside his son, Falhien. 'The Days of Peace D'eclared by King Falhien Andalin heavily and ironically contradict his rule, which was plagued almost entirely throughout by the wars ignited during his father's rule. However, the name was earned in the end, when King Falhien brokered peace with the enemy, after relinquishing all captured territories to the native inhabitants. 'The Last Days D'eclared in the name of King Olhien Andalin II marked the deteriorating state of the kingdom as King Olhien II pursued the continuation of the war his father fought his entire life to end, ultimately ending in the severed alliance with En'Qala, and beginning a series of events that led to the destruction and end of the Andalin line and organized rule of Ai'Qala. He is blamed with the fall of Ai'Qala and hated by those that remember him due to his decision to pursue war over saving the lives of his people. 'The Last Day ' Declared in the name of Prince Kaien Andalin, who had acted as lord regent and King of Ai'Qala for all but a moment prior to his death, marked the end of the Andalin line and the rule of Ai'Qala. It is distinguished from that of his father's rule for the simple reason that he fought to protect and save the commonfolk at Rain's Square, the palace court and main reigning city in Ai'Qala, while his father fought with hatred and anger until his end, ignoring the danger to his people. Despite this, Prince Kaien is still spun in a negative light due to his life-long debauchery and womanizing that resulted in the scandalous love he held for a Ue'Qalan peasant woman, and the rumored bastard child out of wedlock that she'd taken of him. 'En'Qalan Rule (In chronological order) 'The Days of Men' Declared by King Tobias Vann, this time may have been most influential in the early development of the Vann family's rule in En'Qala, as their control over the North spread down and saw the erection of a royal capitol, allowing for the establishe dominion over land and animal, greatly increasing the influx of civilian life, farming, and the increase of the overall quality of life. Tobias is credited with the rightful formation of the Vann Kingdom. 'The Days of Art' Declared by King Opus Vann, and greatly inspired in his boyhood by the philosophical teachings of Isram Andalin, the Days of Art were literally devoted to the popularization and exploration of various forms of art, including interpretive dance, painting, sculpting, singing, jestering, and various forms of music. Not only did this bring about the long-lasting atmosphere of morale and the appeasing effect of an industry for entertainment, but it turned En'Qala into the central creative, industrial hub of the modern world, to which many flocked for liesure and lavishing themselves in the various art of others. Ultimately, Opus is credited with the industrialization movement throughout Q'Alar and is hailed as a hero for the untold wealth and power gained by the kingdom as a result. 'The Days of Champions' Declared by King Merrus Vann, the Days of Champions, though innovative, was ultimately seen as a shallow and cowardly effort to avoid addressing the increasing threat of the Western War. Having little direction for his kingdom after the grand strides taken by his father, he took from Opus' accomplishments and adapted the concept of art to physical challenges, ultimately leading to tournaments, championships, and other games of physical competition. Though they were incredibly popular, it was no secret that Merrus used the innovation to distract the people from their warring neighbors, ultimately leading his court council to advise his son, Pihlus, against him, going so far as to suggest an assassination plot in the midst of a tournament. Pihlus, disgusted, rejected the notion, but events were already set in motion that led to King Merrus' murder. In turn, Pihlus had the councilmen in question brutally tortured and then beheaded, using their death and the conspiracy behind his father's death as a platform for which his own rule would be based. 'The Long Nights of Watch' Declared by King Pihlus Vann in the wake of his father's murder, the Long Nights of Watch were a time named so to address the tensions between Ai'Qala and Ue'Qala as a result of the Western Wars. The niceties of the past two generations' kings were severely reduced or entirely abandoned as Pihlus made way to reinforce En'Qala against offensive siege. The kingdom was reinforced with insurmountable armies and weaponry as a result of the kingdom's wealth. Due to the sheer size and power of the En'Qalan forces, many saw the potential for war on Pihlus' own hand, but contrary to his paranoia and defensive action, he sought nothing but peace, and even brokered an alliance with Ai'Qala with the betrothal of his daughter, Lyra, to the Ai'Qalan King Olhien II. After the untimely death of Lyra, his alliance with Olhien II deteriorated. As he prepared En'Qala for war with Ai'Qala, suddenly, word from Ai'Qala ceased, and they were not heard from again. Pihlus forbade any man from traveling there, and thus the fate of Ai'Qala, Olhien II and his men were not immediately discovered. 'Ue'Qalan Rule' The reign of Ue'Qala was scarcely recorded and is riddled with confusion and argument. Most of Ue'Qala never consisted of a main protectorate or royally coronated ruler, but more so was a land of warring factions and native tribes that lived out their lives in less-developed settlements, living simpler lives.